Facades
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: Because is anyone really who they say they are?
1. The Clumsy One

**The Clumsy One—**

His parents are dead. They died shortly after he was born for a "worthy cause". They died for his future.

Most people's parents aren't dead and they scoff when they're told from a young age that they inherited some of certain characteristics from their parents. Those kids roll their eyes and sigh, hoping to never end up like the parents. Those kids don't know how good they have it. He, too, has been told from an early age that he is like his parents but he doesn't get to see them and actually compare like everybody else. His parents are dead.

He doesn't want your sympathy and he doesn't want your pity. Teddy knows that he has a great pseudo-family and they mean the world to him. His godfather, Harry, has shown him memories from his Pensieve about his parents, countless stories have been told about them, and everyone makes sure a compliment about them is thrown in his direction every once in a while, "You sounded just like your dad there, Ted."

He knows his parents died for a good cause, and without them fighting the world would be a much worse place, but right now his life is a hell hole and he just wants his parents. But they can't be here because some snake-tongued psychopath decided to go on a huge power trip.

His honorary aunts and uncles say that he inherited by clumsiness from his mum. And he did. He often trips over his own feet, landing on the ground. Vic always laughs at him, her blue eyes shining and blond hair whipping around as she laughs hysterically at the sight of him on the ground.

The clumsiness really comes in handy in awkward situations. Like when Vic is staring at him like he's…something else, or when the adults are mourning over the deaths of their friends. His clumsiness helps to lighten the mood. Sometimes he even falls just to see who would help him up; most of the time it was Vic.

But he's not really that clumsy. He overacts just a little bit. Because every time he falls, someone mentions how his mum did just the same thing and he smiles a little bit. The pictures of his parents aren't enough sometimes.

So he's clumsy, but he's not. Because clumsiness is his defense mechanism: it keeps Vic out and everybody else laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a little ficlet that I've been working on in my free time. (I know, you wouldn't think that I would have any, right?) It's a drabble-ish multi-chapter story on the Next Gen characters. There are thirteen chapters in all and I have already finished the story. So, if you enjoy it, I can update as frequently as you want me to.**

**Each chapter will be a different character. This one is obviously Teddy Lupin. **

**The next chapter will be Victoire Weasley.**

**I've been wanting to do something like this for awhile and I'm glad I've finally finished.**

**Anywhooo, drop a review and let me know what you think! :) I don't know if I've mentioned it recently, but your reviews make my day!**

**~wwccd**


	2. The Pretty One

**The Pretty One—**

If there was one thing you noticed about Victoire Weasley it was that she was beautiful. She had inherited her mother's good looks; looking exactly like the one eighth veela everyone knew her to be. Her long blond hair hung straight down to her waist, her blue eyes shone with the kind of happiness that all the galleons in the world couldn't buy, her posture was stick-straight and always proper, and her delicate laugh made the world want to laugh along with her.

She certainly got enough attention from the boys at school. She never had to carry her bag from class to class, and there was always a constant stream of suitors for the Hogsmeade weekends. They admire her for her wit and her charm and the way she can talk her way out of any situation.

But sometimes her mouth just can't stop talking. It's like she has that muggle disease where she can't control the things that come out of her mouth. And the things that she's thinking aren't always pretty.

She's lost count of the countless times she's told Dom that she's not as pretty as her, told Louis that he's not as smart as her, sent a girl crying to the bathroom because she called her an imbecile.

She's pretty but she says nasty things.

Her family and friends still love her, but they're getting tired of it. They want her to grow up and stop acting like a child. To stop being so _mean_.

So the boys think she's pretty, but the girls think she's mean.

She thinks she looks pretty but acts ugly. So when everyone compliments her she smiles and thanks them but she knows deep down inside that it's all a lie. She's really ugly on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next installment! :)**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**~wwccd**


	3. The One Who Doesn't Care

**The One Who Doesn't Care-**

Teddy falls on her, and she laughs it off. Vic calls her an ugly bint, and she laughs until she almost cries, pretending to ignore her sister's insult. Her multitude of aunts and uncles congratulate her on making Quidditch Captain at such a young age—14—but she shrugs off their praise, acting like it was the easiest thing in the world to do (it wasn't).

So she worked her arse off to get those Es and Os in her classes, to pass all over OWLs, she studied hard for her NEWTs, and then, when it was time to get the praise she deserved she acted like it was all pure luck.

She lies about how much time she spends getting ready in the morning. She knows she's not as pretty as Victoire, so she adds a little make up to her morning routine. People tell her that she's naturally beautiful and she smiles gratefully, but it's all a lie.

She pretends like she doesn't care, but she does.

And when Ralph Nachazel finally asks her out, she shrugs her shoulders and says "sure," even though she had been trying for _ages_ to get his attention.

She acts like she doesn't care, but she does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm just uploading it all now...I hate waiting.**

**~wwccd**


	4. The One Who Plays Quidditch

**The One Who Plays Quidditch—**

He's ten times better than Dominique. She works hard, but he has that pure, natural, raw talent for the game. At the family games, he always digs her team into the ground. He becomes captain of his house team (Hufflepuff) eventually, but by the time of his captaincy, Dom is long gone. He leads them to victory for the first time in forever.

But he doesn't feel at home on the pitch like Dom does. She lives, breathes, speaks Quidditch. It's the one thing that can keep her up at night. But for him, Quidditch is just a hobby. He likes it, yeah, but he likes something else more.

He likes to draw. If it were up to Louis, he'd be an artist when he grows up. But he knows that it's not a practical career path. But drawing and painting is just so much more fun to him than watching a Quaffle fly around the Quidditch pitch endlessly.

Sometimes what he draws is in his head, but sometimes he draws what's right in front of him. And Max is always right in front of him. He draws his brown eyes, the way they crinkle when he smiles. He draws Max's large nose with the small bump on the bridge, the only sign that it had been broken by his older brother. He draws Max's hands and the large calluses on them from playing Quidditch.

And then Louis realizes that his life is a lie. He likes art, but plays Quidditch. He likes Max, but dates girls.


	5. The Quiet One

**The Quiet One—**

Her family always called the "little adult." She could sit down and listen to anything and keep quiet, even from a young age. When she was six she sat down and listened to her father give a whole speech about the width of cauldrons and she remained completely silent the whole time.

She earned quite a reputation at school for being quiet, and she often found herself sitting there while people explained their problems to her and asked for advice. But if she ever had a problem, no one was there for her.

People are under the common misconception that quiet people don't have opinions. But she does, oh she does, and one day she's going to spill everything that's in her head and let everyone's secrets out.

How Teddy is only clumsy because he wants to be, how Vic is cruel to most people but hates herself for it, how Dom really cares about what other people say to her, how Louis GAY people—so stop asking him when he'll have a steady girlfriend! And one day she'll tell Jason Smith exactly how she feels and he won't come to her for girlfriend advice anymore.

One day she'll let all of the secrets out. But now Molly just doesn't feel like it. But people should watch out because one day she's going to blow. And she won't be "Quiet Little Molly-Wolly" anymore, she'll be loud and obnoxious and fun just like the rest of the family.

They'll just have to wait and see.


	6. The Smart One

**The Smart One—**

Lucy inherited her father's worth ethic. She sat diligently in the library every day, constantly thinking about the next step in her life and how she wanted to be just like her father. She would work in the Ministry too.

She studied night and day; her nose was always in a book, and her best friend Lorcan was always with her. He was always reading too and they constantly exchanged books. But then he started dating Bethany and he was never there, always with her, and Lucy went crazy.

She found herself not studying, for once in her life, and she constantly asked why Lorcan was dating "that brunette bimbo". He told her that she was fun to be around and made him laugh.

Well, she could do that. Merlin knows she made Lorcan laugh before. And then Lucy realized, she was smart, but she didn't have a clue how to get the guy she liked. She wished she would be pretty like Vic or funny like Dom, but all she had going for her was her smarts.

So she tried dumbing herself down for him and she told stupid jokes. He looked at her funny and started to distance himself from her. She nearly cried and ran to the library, burying her nose in a book, like the way she always did, and did her research meticulously, making sure to leave nothing out. But she never realized her mistake.

And that would be her little secret: some things you just can't learn, no matter how smart you are.


	7. The Funny One

**The Funny One—**

When he was younger he was always the first one to crack a joke. His father was always the first one to laugh and his twin Roxie was always the first one to roll her eyes. His jokes were stupid, but everyone still laughed so he continued to tell them.

And when he got to school, he made friends by cracking jokes, and he decided that maybe humor was his claim to fame. After all, anyone who can make McGonagall smile deserves some kind of recognition, right?

His father sometimes mentioned how much Fred was like his namesake, but that just put even more pressure on him. How do you live up to someone like that? You make a joke about it, of course! But being the funny one gets old fast. Every time someone said something stupid, the class turned to him in anticipation. And he never disappointed. Being funny is fun but sometimes humor just isn't that great. Sometimes he wants someone else to crack the joke for once.

So when he met Isolde he almost fell on his knees in front of her. Because here was this gorgeous girl who could tell funny jokes and make him laugh. For once, he was the person laughing.

Because sometimes he just doesn't want to be the funnyman, he'll give the job to someone else.


	8. The One Who Rebels

**The One Who Rebels—**

She started by dying her hair. Instead of the Weasley red that she had inherited from her father, it was now a dull brown. Her mother said nothing, choosing instead to ignore the blatant scream for attention and her father just seemed hurt. She pierced her ears from the lobes to the top of her ear, she even pierced her bellybutton. But no one said anything about the countless hoops in her ears.

She told them that the hair dye was permanent so that they wouldn't even try to change her hair colour back. But it wasn't. She flunked through school, always partying with a different boy every week.

Her father congratulated her on her grades, so that didn't work. And her mother never mentioned the large number of boys she always wrote home about.

It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to rebel, she couldn't. Her grandmum disapproved of her change in hair colour, and Louis, Fred, and Teddy were always on the lookout in case she needed a shoulder to cry on after getting dumped by yet another "boyfriend", but they let her do whatever she wanted.

She knew eventually she'd stop rebelling, that it was probably just a phase she was going through. She even thought about getting a tattoo but decided against it; she didn't want to have the painful removal.

And then one day a boy came along and ended her rebel phase for good. Lysander Scamander was too much of a good boy to put up with her fake-rebel ways. And so half the piercings came out and her hair was red again.

And then she realized that being a rebel helped her find the love of her life, and she decided that maybe, just maybe, that being a rebel was a part of her.


	9. The Mischief Maker

**The Mischief Maker-**

His Uncle George calls him his protégé. Before he could even walk properly, he could place a whoopee cushion on a chair. So from a young age, James had been labeled "the mischief maker". His father was slightly disapproving, but always laughed at the pranks, saying that he was similar to his namesake.

When James went to Hogwarts, nothing stopped him. Not Lucy, the prefect, or Molly with her silent glares of disapproval, or Louis's friendly warnings. He even sent his uncle back a toilet seat.

He let his friends in on the pranks and together they go down in Hogwarts history. But something was missing. He didn't know what.

His life was awesome and he loved pranking people.

He didn't give a damn about what the professors said. He grew up to work at the family joke shop. He even briefly considers changing his last name to Weasley, just for fun. But everyone was pairing off. Teddy had Vic, Dom had Ralph, Louis had Max, Molly had Jason, Lucy had Limon, Fred had his Iz, Roxie loved Lysander, and there he was all by his lonesome self.

He was worried that nobody will want to stay with him because he pranks too much.

But surely that wouldn't happen because Uncle George found Aunt Angelina!

Maybe he just has a defect.

And then he meets her. And he knows that Trisha Jameson, in all her red-headed glory is The One. So he tones down his pranks and tries to please her.

Then he sits down on his first date to find a whoopee cushion there and he freaks out.

Turns out she likes pranks.

So the ongoing prank war between them never stops and James knows that his Mischief Making will never end. He can't believe he tried to stop it in the first place.


	10. The Pushover

**The Pushover—**

Everyone always thinks that they can tell Albus what to do. It's true, to an extent. He likes being told exactly how things are going to go because he hates having to make decisions. There will always be a "wrong choice" and a "right choice", and that scares him. What if he picks the wrong one?

Regret is one of the hardest things to live with. And the people who say "no regrets" are usually the ones with the most of them. So he lets people tell him what to do, he lets them influence him. He knows he probably shouldn't but he does anyway, because it's just easier.

And Fred tells him jokes, and Roxie lets him play with her potions set, and Louis draws him. No one has a problem with good ol' Al.

But it bothers him too. Because sometimes he just wants to _fight_ with someone. To yell and to scream and to banter back and forth.

So when he blows up on Lily's little friend he feels ashamed and cruel, like he often imagines that James feels when he's played a prank on an innocent person. But the little spitfire yells and kicks and spits insults right back at him.

The rest of the school is in shock. Albus Potter doesn't get along with someone?

But he revels in it, enjoying it. And he knows that ever since he met Lacey Sinclair, his life has never been the same. Now he's not a pushover, he's the one pushing.


	11. The Rule Follower

**The Rule Follower—**

Rose loves rules. They're set up so nicely and you know exactly what to do and what not to do. You know what is expected of you and you know exactly what to do to ensure that you get the expected result.

But she can't help but wonder what the people who break the rules all the time feel like. Roxie and James seem to always be having fun and she finds herself envious of her classmates who seem to so easily say "Screw the consequences!" because Rose just can't seem to find a reason to screw the consequences.

If she finds a reason to, she will.

When she finds out Louis' affinity for art, after a long fascination with tattoos, she begs him ink her. And that's how she got the little star tattoo behind her ear, covered by her hair. She smirks to herself; her classmates don't know just how much of a rebel she is.

And then she re-meets him. Scorpius Malfoy, rebel extraordinaire. He has a tattoo too, one of a scorpion on his back. She has always found him fascinating and suddenly she finds herself dancing with him suggestively at a party, grinding her hips into him as she breaks all her rules.

She surprised him, she knew, by shagging him that night. He was even more surprised to find her tattoo, demanding to know just when she got it. She delighted in the fact that she had been inked before he had.

So she roamed the halls of Hogwarts happily, giving off the impression to everyone else that she is the epitome of a girl with a stick up her rear end, but knowing that the one person who really mattered knew her true colours.

Because Rose Weasley was a rebel at heart, you just had to dig beneath her carefully constructed façade before you found out.


	12. The Burnout

**The Burnout-**

Hugo didn't care. For as much as his sister did her homework, he didn't do any of his. How would any of this crap help him become a culinary artist anyway? All he was interested in was cooking. Yet because of his failing marks and his apparent lack of extracurricular interests, he was labeled as the family burnout—the one that would amount to nothing.

Imagine, Hermione Granger-Weasley's son amounting to nothing. That sounded like a complete oxymoron if he ever heard one.

So the second he left Hogwarts, he applied to a muggle culinary school, learning his way around the kitchen quickly. Chopping, slicing, dicing, cutting, roasting, sautéing, and doing all the other things he had a true passion for.

And then he opened his own restaurant. His family was astounded: Hugo Weasley, opening his own restaurant! Hugo Weasley: doing something with his life!

Fuck all the people who said he'd be dependent on his parents until he died—he showed them!

He hired a manager, and sous chefs and his restaurant business kicked off. And when he realized he was in love with the woman he called his restaurant manager, he asked her out, put a ring on her finger, and started a family, in that order.

And so he surpassed everyone's opinions of him and truly made a name for himself and he just smirked knowingly, he showed them. He showed them all. Who you are when you're younger, or who you pretend to be, is not who you amount to be in the end.


	13. The Youngest One

**The Youngest One—**

Everyone in her family was labeled. Being in such a large family, you had to make a name for yourself somehow. But luckily, Lily was born with a label that she didn't have to create. She wasn't the clumsy one, or the pretty one, the one who didn't care, or the Quidditch player; she wasn't the quiet one or the smart one, or the funny one or the rebel. She certainly wasn't the mischief maker or the pushover, or the rule follower or the restaurateur. She was the youngest.

She was the baby of the family, always coddled by the adults and protected by the older children. But also scrutinized for not being like her cousins/brothers/adopted brother Teddy and teased and mocked by the older members of her family.

So she ran away. She saved her money from when she worked her summer jobs and traveled across Europe at her own discretion, occasionally stopping to send mail to her family.

She laughed and ate and drank and was merry. She went from Europe to Asia and back again. Then she went to the Americas and Australia. She met people and talked with different accents; she tried new things and took new risks.

Her family wrote her constantly, informing her of the new additions and begging for her to come back home.

Eventually she came home, a man on her arm and a flower in her hair.

She was the youngest one, but she saw the most of the world. Because when she was out in the world she wasn't just "The Youngest of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin Family". She was her own person. She was Lily Potter and she was fearless. She swam with sharks and ate rattlesnakes; she walked over hot stones and climbed to the highest mountain peaks.

Out there she wasn't just one of the many. She realized later, that even though most of the cousins probably felt like that, none of them were.

They were each their own person and despite their differences they formed a family as unique and as fun as all of the continents put together. The other places were fun, but here with her cousins and second cousins, her aunts and uncles, her brothers and her parents, and her Bryan, this was home.

Behind all of their facades, they were still family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! It's done!**

**What did everyone think? Were the characters as you expected them to be?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


End file.
